Bittersweet Appetite
by HyuraCeissa
Summary: Rin Kagine is at the top of her career as a singer and actress at once, so is Len Kagamine. Rin always admired him, but when they finally met at school, reality turned out that Len Kagamine is a cold hearted badass and mean. On top of that, they have to cooperate as partner in their career but never really get along in school! AU. Rin X Len. Rated T for Rin's roughness.
1. Unexpected Gift

**H****ey, uh,** **t****his is my first story****. ****Hope you like it. Since I saw many fanfictions about 'Len is a superstar..' or 'Rin is a superstar..', I thought : why not both? I'm sorry for the error grammars or spellings. I'm a beginner, please be nice with critic****i****sm!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Cut!" the director shouted. "That's all for today. Thank you for the good works!"

I instantly dropped my body fell to earth, and every single eye was staring at me.

"Are you okay, Rinny-pon? You could take a break if you want," my manager, the pinkhead Luka put a wet towel on my neck, causing me to freeze for a second.

"Don't do that!" I rubbed my freezing neck. "Any oranges?" I asked absently. This has became a habit since I say it every time I meet her. She usually brings some oranges to eat.

"Since you did good, I'll give you some," Luka said and I hugged her tightly.

"Yey, you're the best, Luka!".

"By the way, I have signed you up to some local school. You don't mind, right?" said Luka, as it was nothing.

I coughed. "To what?".

"A high school. You're 16, Rinny-pon. You should enjoy your life as a normal teenager," Luka sat in front of me and she said that in a serious tone.

"I am a normal teenager! I don't need to go to school. I'm homeschooled already!" I protested.

Luka sighed. "Don't worry, it's a well-known school in Crypton Region. More important, what name do you want as a disguise?".

"Disguise? For what?" I asked while peeling my orange.

"Of course for your school! You don't want to be surrounded by some fans every time you move, do you?".

"Well, I have no idea. Besides, I don't want to fake my identity, too,".

"Really? Why?" Luka blinked.

"Because it's more fun that way," I winked at her. Luka frowned.

"Jeez, Rinny-pon!"

* * *

I arrived at home at 9 o'clock. I was greeted by my hyperactive roomie, Miku. She is a singer, but she's not as busy as I am. My career as actress and singer are very time consuming. Though I'm focusing on my acting career, but I still sing in some shows.

"Hey, miss popular. How you doing?" she said, focusing on her phone. Wow, she's a little calmer tonight.

"Hey. Fine, just some broken backbones," I said, tossing my backpack. Miku hit my head with her phone. Not hurt one bit.

"By the way, have you seen today's magazine? It listed this month's hottest singers!" Miku said hysterically. Well, there she goes again.

I shrugged. Then I took the magazine in her hand harshly. "Holy cow, I love that choker!" I said when I saw a black choker with peace sign, and two silver chains hanging on it. "This would match my gothic lolita outfits..," I mumbled.

"But first, look at this!" Miku snatched the magazine back and flipped the pages and showed me an article.

_10 Hottest Singers This Month!_

"I'm not really interested on this," I frowned.

"What? You're bi, Rin?" Miku shocked. I punched her.

"No! I'm not! Really! But I don't have any interests on this," I said.

"But see, the number one is a newcomer! Len Kagamine. What a cute name! But I like the third better.. this.. Kaito Shion! His blue hair is adorable!" Miku squealed. "Hey, come to think of it, this Len Kagamine looks like you. A male version of you,".

I peeked a look. Len Kagamine? Strange name. And he does _not _look like me at all. "Nah. You have problem with eyesight, that's why your eyes don't work well," I said sarcastically.

Miku pouted again. "Oh, right. Miku, I signed up for school,".

"Really? Where?" Miku raised her eyebrows.

"In the Crypton Region. Quite far from here," I said. Miku screamed uncontrollably.

"God! I can't believe we go to the same school!" she said. God. I forgot Miku studies there too.

"Really? But you're a fairly well-known singer," I asked.

"Yes, but I get that under control," Miku grinned widely. "Don't worry, people there are not as crazy as your fans usually are,".

I widened my eyes in surprise. Great, then.

"Let's just watch TV. I know some good movies," Miku turned on the TV.

_"__This Friday! _Miscellaneous Dilemma,_ starring Rin Kagine..."_ the commercial started.

"Oh no, Miku. Gimme the remote control!" I snatched the remote and quickly changed the channel. It showed a Talent Show.

_"__Let's welcome our talented newcomer... Len Kagamine! Let his magnificent voice hypnotize us!"_

Miku and I watched carefully. This Len Kagamine voice IS wonderful. We didn't say any words until the song ended.

"Whew," I was stunned. "That was.. amazing,".

"I know right?" Miku smirked_._ "Hey! Look! Kaito Shion's there too!" Miku squealed again.

"Have fun. I'm going to bed," I yawned.

* * *

"Rinny-pon!".

"Rinny-pon!".

"Shut it up already. I'm sleepy." I turned my back.

"Ugh! Rinny-pon!" a voice shouted in my ear, flinched me.

I got up and saw Luka, putting her hands on her chest.

"WHOA!" I hopped a meter backwards, and hit the wall. "How'd you get here?".

"That's not the matter. You already late for school. Get dressed and I'll be waiting downstairs!" Luka commanded.

I frowned. "What? The school already started? You told me this thing just yesterday and now it's already started?" I overflowed with anger.

"Of course! Hurry up." Luka said and immediately went downstairs, leaving me speechless.

However, I got off of my bed and took a bath. I got dressed and had breakfast. I wore a loose shirt, blue jeans, and short grey boots. I put my black choker on (I wear this a lot, and I got a lot at home. I just love it), and went downstairs.

Luka smirked. "Stylish as always. Let's go!".

I got to the car (I don't want to attract too much unnecessary attention so I ride normal car), and sat beside Luka.

"Where is Miku?" I asked to Luka.

"She's gotten up earlier and probably has arrived at school by now," Luka said.

I puckered. "Will you be accompanying me at school?"

"No." Luka said briefly and firmly.

"But I don't know anyone at school!".

"Deal with it. You're a grown up girl!" said Luka.

I pouted and snorted. "You're being mean!" Luka giggled, most to my ignorant.

* * *

I arrived at school.

I got off from the car, and it immediately left me. Great. Now, where should I go? While mumbling a song, I walked up to my new extremely, virtually huge school.

"Watch out!" I saw a silhouette running uncontrolled towards me. I spontaneously screamed.

I opened my eyes slowly.

A blonde-haired boy looking at me with disgusted face.

His face looked familiar.

Len Kagamine! I knew it!

"I said watch out, and you just stood there and screamed? Are you idiot?" he said sarcastically.

What?

Yay. First day at school. Wake up late? Check. Get into a useless fight with Luka on the way to school? Check. Meet Len Kagamine and apparently he's being a bitch? Check!

* * *

**Whew! How was it? Thanks for reading! I'll give you free chocolate for a review!  
Anyway, if there is a mistake, please tell me and I'll give you one free chocolate.  
Thanks all! ^.^ *hugsandkisses***


	2. More Surprises

**Hey there!**

**For you who are reading this, don't just read and leave, review if you have time :3 *puppyeyes***

**By the way, I don't have time to check and edit, so sorry for the error spellings!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - More Surprises**

* * *

My mood had ruined. How could he said such thing? I walked to the principal's room, and he greeted me with ghostlike face, like he's never slept for 30 years.

"What can I help you?" he said. His eyes made me freeze, I averted my face.

"Uhm, I'm new student. Rin Kagine," I said.

"Ring what?" he yawned. Wow. So, people who don't watch TV at all these days still exist.

"Rin. Rin Kagine," I said louder.

"Come and sit down, I can't hear you!" he pointed his finger at the chair in front of him.

I sat in front of him. "My name is Rin Kagine,".

"Have you signed up?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," I said. Luka signed me up, right?

"Who signed up whom?" he asked again. Argh!

"Megurine Luka. She came to signed me up yesterday," I said.

The old man flipped pages in his book. His eyes searched, maybe my registration form.

"Oh, you signed up with that pink-haired chick?" he said.

I frowned, and nodded. He sounds so... pervert and disgusting. How could this man be a principal?

"Your class is 2-A. Now, shoo!" he said. Ugh. I'd love to leave this room as fast as my feet could.

I left the room, and now.. _where is 2-A?_

* * *

After having hard time to find the class, I finally arrived. The lesson has started, so I waved my hand to the teacher from outside the class.

"Come in, Miss!" she said with a big smile. She is Lily, according to her nametag.

I walked confidently to the classroom. I'm used to talk in front of large amount of people. I saw some faces, including Miku and.. that blonde.

"Good morning. I'm Rin Kagine. I'm transfered from my.. uh, old school, and will study here from now on. I hope we can get along. Thank you," I bowed. I saw some students whispered to each other.

"Are you happen to be Rin Kagine, the _Miscellaneous Dilemma_ actress and singer?" asked a green haired girl with cute goggles.

I blushed nervously. Though I've expected this would happen. "Um, yes. I.. happen to be that Rin Kagine." I said.

The class began to fuss.

"Okay, calm down, class!" said Lily. "Rin, you can sit besides..," Lily scanned the room.

Miku raised her hand. "Me!" Lily smiled.

"Okay, Rin, please sit besides Miku. I'm pretty sure you already knew Miku before, right?" she said. I nodded, and walked up to Miku and sat besides her.

"How dare you to left me this morning! At least wake me up," I whispered.

Miku chuckled. "Nah. The miss popular always come later,".

I frowned. Then, Lily wrote something on the whiteboard.

"Class, I gotta go, so do this assignment and don't go out of class. Miku, I'm counting on you to note the class situation when I'm gone,". Miku raised her thumb, and Lily left.

What is this? A '_popular singer who was at first day at school and seemingly the teacher went out and left the class_' cliché?

And, knowing Miku, she wouldn't do that.

Soon after Lily left, a bunch of kids came to my table and surrounded me.

"Hi! Wow, you're really Rin Kagine!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

"I saw you on TV last night!"

"Wow, you look cuter!"

I laughed nervously. Miku, you said they're not as crazy as my fans are! Where is the blondie? Why is he not here, along with these fangirls and fanboys?

Wait. I don't care!

All of a sudden, a familiar voice was heard.

"Rinny-pon~! You left your lunchbox!".

Oh no. It's Luka! And she called me..

"Rinny.. pon?" a girl said. Followed by a giggle. I looked up and found the blondie. Was. Laughing. At. Me.

My face heated. She embarrassed me in my first day at school!

I ran up to her, ready to punch her in the face.

"Luka! I told you not to embarrass me at school!" I whispered loud enough in Luka's ear.

"Aww, meanie!" Luka teased me again. Okay. My reputation at school has officially ruined.

* * *

"Luka can be very annoying sometimes," I sighed. This is the first day at school, and I made some new friends. I'm eating lunch with them at the moment.

"Rinny-pon!" teased the green haired girl with goggles, Gumi. I pouted.

"Don't call me that,". I opened my lunchbox. "Yay! Oranges!".

"You eat oranges for lunch?" asked Teto.

I nodded happily, and started peeling my orange.

"Hi, girls. Can we sit with you?" asked someone from my back. A bluenette, a redhead, and the blondie came.

"Kaito! Of course!" said Miku happily. I pinched Miku's legs and whispered.

"You didn't tell me Kaito goes here too!" I whispered.

"Hehe, I didn't? But you know now!" she said.

The blondie Len looked at me with annoyed face. He might be a superstar, but he's utterly aggravating.

"Kaito, I don't like it here. Let's move to another table!" he said.

I smirked. _Great. Go away, bitch_.

"Nahahah~ playing cool in front of new girl, huh?" Kaito teased him. He frowned. "Other tables are booked. This is the only table left,".

I moved closer to Miku.

"Rin, what are you doing? Are you trying to _touch_ me?!" Miku said out loud.

"No! I just don't want to be near this guy!" I pointed Len. He looked surprised.

"Well, I don't want to be near you, too," he said.

Ouch. It hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"Stop it, kids!" said the redhead. "I'm trying to concentrate here,".

"Kids?" I furrowed my brows.

"You're acting childish,".

I frowned.

"Ted, don't be so rough to her!" said Teto.

This day couldn't be worse.

* * *

"...And that's how I end my day at school!" I grumbled to Luka, while peeling my orange.

Today was exhausting. When lesson ended, I had a bad experience with Len again. I was eating my orange, and then I bumped into him, causing my last orange to fell. But then he didn't apologize. He just smirked and walked away.

"Well, you must get used to him as soon as possible," Luka said.

I furrowed my brows again. "No. He's a jerk,".

Luka laughed, and she turned on the TV. Len was on show last night. Again, I was hypnotized by his amazing voice. I have to admit it, he is good looking and has a great voice. You can't get tired by just looking at him for hours. And those eyes-

"So, how do you think?" Luka said after Len performed, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"He might have amazing voice, but he's still a jerk," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, too bad!" Luka said in disappointment.

"What?" I munched my orange.

"Because for your next project, you'll be working with him,".

I widened my eyes.

SAY WHAT?!

* * *

**Well, how was it? There's nothing really important in this short chappie, but I promise there will be something exciting happen in next chapters! Thanks for the first review, here's a free chocolate! And because I got my first fav and follow, here's one free hug!**

**In next chapter, you'll find out that.. *ups*. Psst, Len is not that bad actually :3**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	3. The Text

**Here's another short chappie.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Text**

* * *

"Luka, are you kidding me? There's no way I'm going to work with him!" I said with anger.

"Calm down. It's just a duet," Luka smirked. "And, yeah.. he's going to play a little in the movie."

I rubbed my head. "No. No. Cancel it. And I'm not playing in that movie anymore," I said.

"You're overreacted," Luka crossed her arms. "By the way, you need to sleep now. It's already 10 PM. You got 10 events to attend tomorrow, 3 interviews, and a film shooting to do tomorrow," said Luka.

I'm not going home today, and I'll just stay in my office. I'm tooo lazy to move.

* * *

When I woke up, I somehow felt fresh. I looked at the clock, 4 AM. My film shooting is at 8.30, so I still had a lot of time.

"Rinny-pon!" Luka called from outside. Huh?

"What's it?" I shouted from the kitchen. I was making a hot chocolate to enjoy.

"We need to go now. I forgot to tell you, we have a talkshow today! A morning talkshow!" Luka sounded so panic.

I shocked. "What? I, I never attended a talkshow before! Please, uh, cancel it, please?".

"You always escape from your problems. Confront it," Luka smirked.

Ugh. Another bad day. A bad day starts with a bad morning, someone says.

So, I got dressed as simple as I want, had breakfast, and got into the car as fast as I can.

"Luka, help me practicing for the talkshow," I said in the car.

"Well, you just have to answer the questions honestly, and everything will be alright," Luka smiled. "Hey, we're here,". Luka pointed at a huge building.

"So, it's indoor?" I asked.

"Yep. What, did you expect an outdoor talkshow with all these noises?" said Luka, followed by a car's horn that made it sounds more realistic.

I smirked. Luka followed me into the building. _This is going to be my first talkshow_. _I'm so excited!_

The thought that came across my mind a second I entered the building was : extraordinarily enormous. I walked up to the front desk to ask about the talkshow.

"It's on the second floor," said the receptionist with straight face. Maybe she's used to meet popular and famous artists.

I took elevator and checked my make up and appearance. _Okay, all done, Rin._ _Here goes nothing._

* * *

The talkshow went smoothly. I managed to answer some trick questions. Unexpectedly, there are some weird gossips about me in the internet and I wasn't aware of those, but I took it easy.

"So, Rin, are you really going to do a duet with Len Kagamine in the Music Award opening? What do you think about him?" asked the host. I widened my eyes. Oh, right. Luka did mention about this.

"Y-yes. Actually this is kind of new for me because I never have duet before. And I'm very excited to work with him since he's a talented singer," I said. I didn't have to say more, or I'll bring new unreasonable gossips.

"Wow, you're very excited?" she asked. Oh, no. She got that wrong. However, I smiled and nodded.

"Then, let's welcome our surprise guest! Len Kagamine!" she said all of a sudden.

_What? I mean, what? I didn't know he'll be here! I didn't meet him at the waiting room!_

"Sorry, who?" I asked to the host.

"Len Kagamine!" said the host, as a blondie walking towards her. "Didn't you meet him at the waiting room?" whispered the host. I shook my head.

Len looked at me in surprise. Neither of us didn't know any of this.

"Len Kagamine and Rin Kagine! What a cute pairing, audience!" the host said to the audience. I hanged one's head, hiding my reddened face. _Why the hell am I blushing? Not because this idiot blondie!_

* * *

Len's P.O.V (finally!)

I didn't even know that she's going to be guest here, too! And about that duet? Well, my manager did that. I was told I'm going to duet with someone in Music Award's opening, but I was so shocked when he told me that it's Rin Kagine!

And I was surprised when I heard her statement about her excitement of doing a duet with me. Is that true?

The host asked me a few pointless questions. I answered them with my innocent face on, of course to keep my angelic-singer image on.

"What do you think about Rin Kagine?" asked the host excitedly.

I laughed nervously. "Uh, she's a great actress and singer. I'm really looking forward to work with her," I said. I peeked a look at her, she was looking at me with _'what the hell are you saying you worthless piece of shit you're not allowed to comment anything about me'_ face. But after I caught her doing that, she made that cute pouting.

Rin's P.O.V

Why did he say that? I looked at him in anger, warning him if he says one more word about me, I'll beat the crap out of him.

"Some says that you're going to the same school with Len Kagamine. Is it true? And what is he like at school?" asked the host to me.

I was confused for a second. "Uhm, he's really a good guy.. and he's sociable!" I said briefly.

"What do you think about her, Len?" asked the host, turned to Len.

"She's very cheerful and has good grades. She was just transfered into my school but she already made new friends!" said Len. And continue saying some other stuffs.

Wow, he knew that _much_ about me. _Does he observe me? No, idiot!_

The talkshow ended with some irritating questions, but we managed to answer them.

* * *

I got out from the room immediately when it's over, so did Len.

"Why the hell are you here too?" I asked outside the building, overflowing with anger.

"If I knew you're going to be guest too, I won't do this, okay? I've had enough about you!" he said. I frowned.

"I don't care! And you're not allowed to comment anything about me! One more word and I'll make you regret your existence!" I said.

He laughed so hard, that it annoyed me.

"W-what's so funny? Anyway, I'm canceling my duet!" I said.

"I'd be happy if you do," he said. Ugh. Loser. "Who wants to sing with you and your horrible voice? Not me."

I found myself almost burst to cry. "You know what? I don't care anymore! I hate you, jerk!" I shouted. Len's eyes widened.

I walked away from him. Luka was waiting for me. She was watching our fight, and shook her head in confusion.

"Wait. I'm going to talk to him," Luka said. I waited, pretending to play on my phone.

After a minute that felt like a year, Luka patted my shoulder, and we went home.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

I went way too far this time. I should apologize. I must. I stared at a number on my phone. It's Rin's number, given by Luka. Why did she do that? Do I have to text Rin? Or call her?

Texting her sounded like a good idea. If I call her, she might reject it.

**_Hey, Rin._**

_No. Just 'hey' is enough._

**_Hey._****_I'm so sorry about what I did this morning._**

_Ew, gross. I sound like prince charming._

**_Hey. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to say that. And your voice is beautiful._**

_She will punch me if she read this because I sound so creepy._

**_Hey. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to say that. And your voice is not horrible. Will you forgive me?_**

_I don't expect a fucking answer. I just want to apologize._

**_Hey. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to say that. And your voice is not horrible._**

I clicked 'SEND' button quickly, or I'll immediately change my mind again.

SENT.

_Yey. My life is over! I just embarrassed myself in front of Rin Kagine._

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I never felt so void and dumb in my life. How could I said that? He looked startled, that I felt bad for him.

Maybe I should apologize... But then I remembered, what did Luka say to Len?

I texted Luka, and asked her about it. A minute later, a message arrived. I expected an answer from Luka, but I didn't get one. It was from Len.

**_Hey. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to say that. And your voice is not horrible._**

Wow.

Hmm..

Maybe he's not that bad after all.

* * *

**How was it? I'm going to update as soon as I can, since I got another story to upload.  
Free chocolate for y'all!**


End file.
